theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Soccer Shenanigans
My twenty-third fanfic. Commentary (It starts at Lincoln at school looking at a bulletin board, which has a lot of papers) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) You maybe wondering why I'm looking at a bulletin board. Coach Pacowski is making me choosing a sport in order to pass gym class. (Coach Pocowski jogged past Lincoln) COACH: You better choose a sport or it's bye bye "A+", Loud. - Coach Pacowski said LINCOLN: But I'm not a sports fanatic myself. - Lincoln laments, then happy - Fortunately, I'd understand all ten of my sisters, and there's one who knows her sports: Lynn. (At the house, Lincoln and Lynn are sitting in the staircase outside) LINCOLN: So I have to choose a sport or it's bye bye A+ for me, Lynn. - Lincoln said LYNN: Pfft, don't let Coach Pacowski bring you down, Lincoln. - Lynn said - Let's choose a sport that suites you, little brother. LINCOLN: Okay, Lynn. - Lincoln said - Let's find me a sport then. (Lynn pulls out a baseball and a bat, she puts a helmet on Lincoln's head) LYNN: Baseball, dude? - Lynn ask LINCOLN: Nah. - Lincoln declined - Too easy, I'd usually play that sport during the summer. (Lynn pulls a basketball up, as she bonk his head with it) LYNN: Basketball, then? - Lynn ask LINCOLN: Maybe, next year, Lynnie. - Lincoln said (Lynn pulls out a football, which she tosses it to Lincoln) LYNN: How about football? - Lynn ask (Lincoln was mortified when football was heard, as he has flashbacks of The Loudest Yard; Back to the present, Lincoln is shocked, Lynn snap her fingers, then she slapped him) LINCOLN: (snapped out of it) Huh. Maybe not, Lynn. - Lincoln said - I don't want a repeat of last year. (Lincoln see's a couple of kids kicking balls around their neighborhood, Lincoln has gotten the perfect sport) LINCOLN: Soccer! - Lincoln said, excited LYNN: Nice choice! - Lynn said, delighted (Lincoln and Lynn both high five each other) THE NEXT DAY (At school, Lincoln is with Coach Pacowski at the school gym) COACH: So, you want to joined the school's soccer team, Loud? - Coach Pacowski said LINCOLN: Uh huh. - Lincoln said - It's a good sport. COACH: You can join... if you can made tryouts. - Coach Pacowski said LINCOLN: Uh oh. - Lincoln said shocked ONE SOCCER TRYOUT LATER (Lincoln is walking home, Lynn was waiting from him outside) LYNN: How was tryouts, bro? - Lynn said LINCOLN: I made the soccer team. - Lincoln said proudly (Excited, Lynn tackles and hugged Lincoln) LYNN: Great job! I'm so proud of you! - Lynn said, excited - You wanna train? LINCOLN: Nah, I'm gonna rest for a while. - Lincoln said - It's gonna be Saturday tomorrow, so we can train there. LYNN: Sure thing, bro! - Lynn says - We'll be training at the break of dawn! (She parkour around the house and through her window, impressing Lincoln) LINCOLN: How bad could of it be? - Lincoln said to himself - It's just soccer. THE NEXT MORNING (Lincoln is sleeping, his alarm clock says 6:25 AM; Lynn slips in, she wearing soccer attire in her colors: red and white. She uses a whistle to wake him up) LYNN: Wake up, little bro! - Lynn said - We got a lot of training to do! (Lincoln falls from his bed and shuts off his alarm clock) LINCOLN: (tired) Why so early, Lynn? - Lincoln ask, yawned LYNN: The Break of Dawn: which means at 6:00. - Lynn explained LINCOLN: Can I at least eat breakfast first? - Lincoln ask - I'm so hungry. LYNN: Alright, I'll wait. - Lynn says - But first... (Lynn grabs Lincoln and changed him into soccer clothes in his colors: blue and orange. He sighs and enters the kitchen, he grab a glass, then goes to the fridge. He has three eggs, crack them open, and put them in his glass. He picks up the glass and he moves it a bit, then pour the eggs into a pan and scrambles them with a whisk, he sips a glass of milk. He finished cooking and eating his eggs. Lincoln grabs his duffle bag and he walk up to Lynn, who has her own duffle bag) LYNN: Ready, little bro? - Lynn ask, determined LINCOLN: Yes, Lynn. - Lincoln said LYNN: Awesome! - Lynn says, energetic (Lynn grabs Lincoln's hand and they run out of the house; At a soccer field, Lynn wields a ball, as Lincoln watches) LYNN: Alright, little bro, watch this move. - Lynn said (Lynn kicks a ball backwards and made it to the goal) LINCOLN: Whoa.. - Lincoln said, impressed (Lynn sets another ball on the field) LYNN: Now, you try it. - Lynn says (Lincoln walks up and kicks the ball, only to ricochet from the goal post and hit him in the head, knocking him out; He wakes up while Lynn watches) LYNN: You okay? - Lynn said LINCOLN: Yeah. - Lincoln said (Lynn helps Lincoln on his feet, Lynn place a ball on the field) LYNN: Try again. - Lynn said (Lincoln sighs and he kicks it and made it on, much to his glee) LYNN: Nice one, bro! - Lynn praises - Lets train! (They high five each other and a montage shows them playing soccer; Later, they are sitting on a bench, drinking water) LINCOLN: I had to admit, Lynn, that was really energetic. - Lincoln said LYNN: I knew you love soccer, Lincoln. - Lynn said - It's actually the most popular sport in the world by many, mainly in the country of Brazil. (They both fist bump each other; Lynn watch beeps and she checked it) LYNN: It's 9:30, we should head back home. - Lynn informed LINCOLN: Let's. - Lincoln agreed (The two grabbed their duffle bags and walked from the soccer field and arrive back at the house, Luna, with her guitar, is sitting on the couch) LUNA: Hey, dudes. - Luna greeted - Where you two been at? LINCOLN: Lynn and I been playing soccer. - Lincoln says - She's been training me for my soccer league. LUNA: Aw, how nice. - Luna said LINCOLN: I need to tryout for soccer because Coach Pacowski making me choose a sport or it's bye bye A+. - Lincoln revealed (Lynn put her hand on Lincoln's shoulder) LYNN: Don't worry bro, you have a good secret weapon: me. - Lynn said LUNA: No worries, bro, you'll do great. - Luna said LINCOLN: I'm gonna rest for a while. - Lincoln said LYNN: No, you need to train. - Lynn said LUNA: Let him rest, Lynn. - Luna protested - He's tired. (Luna and Lynn argue, Lincoln slips away upstairs to his room) LINCOLN: Phew. That's a mouthful. - Lincoln said (He collapse on his bed and fell asleep) SIX HOURS LATER (Lincoln wakes up and he went downstairs to the kitchen for lunch, he finds Lynn there) LYNN: Oh, good, you're awake, Lincoln. - Lynn said - Try this. (Lynn give him a green, fizzy drink) LINCOLN: What is it, Lynn? - Lincoln ask LYNN: It's a broccoli and egg smoothie. - Lynn revealed (Lincoln took a long sip from his glass and spits it out) LENI: (walks in) Hey, I made that for you! - Leni says LINCOLN: Sorry, Leni. - Lincoln said - I didn't know. LENI: (pat his head) Don't worry about it. - Leni said LYNN: You need calcium and protein in your body, broccoli is the best for calcium and eggs for protein. - Lynn said LINCOLN: Couldn't I get a glass of milk instead? - Lincoln said LENI: That has calcium too, I put that in the smoothie as well. - Leni said (Lincoln facepalms and walk up to a calendar, he notices something on Sunday, it's his first soccer game) LINCOLN: Uh oh. - Lincoln said LENI: What's wrong, Linky? - Leni ask LINCOLN: (pops up calendar) My very first soccer game is tomorrow. - Lincoln said (Lori and the remaining sisters run at the kitchen) LORI: What?! - Lori said, shocked LINCOLN: I forgot! I forgot! - Lincoln says, panicking - What If I'm not good or skid my knee.. LYNN: Lincoln, Lincoln.. - Lynn called (Lincoln is panicking, Lynn slaps him to calm Lincoln down) LYNN: Chill. - Lynn said - Chill out, dude. LINCOLN: Thank you, Lynn. - Lincoln said LYNN: Sure thing, Linc. - Lynn said (The two hugged each other) LINCOLN: Come to my game, tomorrow? - Lincoln ask LYNN: Uh huh. - Lynn said - There's no way I can't my little bro's first soccer game. LINCOLN: What about you guys? - Lincoln said LORI: Sorry, I got a date with Bobby. - Lori said LOLA: Got a beauty pageant. - Lola said LUCY: I got a poetry reading. - Lucy said LISA: I got a seminar tomorrow. - Lisa said LUNA: I got guitar lessons, dude. - Luna said (Lincoln is downtrodden that half his sisters won't make it to his soccer game) LINCOLN: Aw, man! - Lincoln laments LYNN: No, worries, I'll be there, bro. - Lynn said LENI: Me too, Linky. - Leni said LANA: I'll support you, big brother. - Lana said LUAN: And me. - Luan said LILY: Poo Poo. - Lily babbled LINCOLN: Thanks, guys. - Lincoln said (Lincoln is outside in the backyard doing juggles with a soccer ball, Lynn pops up) LYNN: Alright, Lincoln, get your things ready, I'm taking you to the gym. - Lynn says LINCOLN: Okay. - Lincoln said - Just let me change... (Lynn hold hands with Lincoln and they spin around, they stopped, revealing exercising attire on them, confusing Lincoln) LINCOLN: How did you... - Lincoln ask in confusion (Lynn grabs his hand and they run off; At the gym, Lynn is doing juggles with Lincoln) LYNN: You're getting better with your juggles, bro. - Lynn said LINCOLN: Thanks. - Lincoln said - I'n gonna take a break. ONE HOUR LATER (Lincoln is drinking water, Lynn walks up to him) LYNN: Hey, great athleticism, Lincoln. - Lynn said - Now, let's do some training! (Lynn bites into a candy bar and a montage starts, it shows Lincoln on an exercise bike) LYNN: Quick feet, Linc! Quick feet! - Lynn chant (Cuts to Lincoln using a jump rope, as Lynn watches him) LYNN: Faster! Faster! - Lynn yells - C'mon, you can do it! (Cuts to Lincoln sprinting on a treadmill, as Lynn watches) LYNN: Accelerate your speed! C'mon, baby! - Lynn says (Lynn bites into another candy bar; Cuts to outside, where's Lynn is on her bike) LYNN: Keep it up, Linc! Keep it up! - Lynn yelled (Camera pulls to show Lincoln, wearing an orange sweatshirt and sweatpants, is running behind her, he runs faster; At home, Lincoln is in the backyard with Lynn, it shows a soccer goal and a line of soccer balls) LYNN: Alright, Lincoln! - Lynn said - You know what to do! (Lincoln kicks many soccer balls to a goal, as Lynn watches. He runs and do a bicycle kick, the ball went so fast, the goal has a hole in it, along with fence, they high five each other) LYNN AND LINCOLN: YEAH! - they said excitedly (The last ball hits a car, the alarm went off, the two run into the house) THE NEXT DAY (At the soccer field, nighttime, people are sitting on the bleachers, Lynn, Leni, Lana, Lily, and Luan are sitting, they are wearing sweaters of their colors) LANA: Man, I hope Lincoln will kicked those Hazeltucky Hockers to the curb! - Lana said, excited LYNN: I know, right! - Lynn said - With all the training we done, he'll win! (In the locker room, Lincoln is wearing his soccer jersey and shorts, with cleats, Coach Pacowski walks up to him) COACH: Alight, Loud, here's your first game of the season. - Coach Pacowski said - Make sure you won't kick the ball to the wrong goal, unlike last time. LINCOLN: Okay, coach. - Lincoln said (The whistle blows and both teams come out to the field) LANA: (with binoculars) There he is! - Lana said (Lincoln wave to her siblings, they wave to him back, Luan and Leni holds up a large sign saying, "GOOD LUCK, BRO!") LYNN: Lets hope Lincoln will win. - Lynn said, worried LENI: Me too, Lynn. - Leni agreed ANNOUNCER: Okay, tonight's game will feature the Hazeltucky Hockers vs. the Royal Woods Roosters! - the announcer said - It'll be Royal Woods first soccer game! (The whistle blows and a montage starts of Lincoln playing the game, he's been scoring goals and gaining his teams points, after the montage, the score is 35 - 35, a tie; Lincoln is on the bench drinking water, while Lynn massage his shoulders) LYNN: Alright, it's a tie, Lincoln. - Lynn said - Make this goal and you'll win. (The whistles blow and Lincoln walk to the field, they playing and the ball was passed to Lincoln) LUAN: He got the ball! - Luan said LYNN: Go, Lincoln! - Lynn chant (Lincoln prepare to kick the ball to his team goal; Unfortunately, his leg is in pain and he falls, which shocks everyone) LINCOLN: Ow! Charley Horse! - Lincoln groaned COACH: Time Out! - Coach Pacowski yells (Coach Pacowski, the whole team, and Lynn gathers Lincoln, who's holding his left leg in pain) LYNN: Lincoln! - Lynn said, concerned - Are you alright?! LINCOLN: Yeah, I sprained my leg. - Lincoln said, sore COACH: Sorry, Lincoln, you have to sit out for the rest of the game. - Coach Pacowski says LINCOLN: Ah, man. - Lincoln said (The game resumes and Lincoln is resting on a bench, the whistles blow, Lincoln see's two paramedics carrying a kid on a gurney) LINCOLN: What's going on, coach? - Lincoln ask COACH: A kid gotten knocked out to the head, so without another player, we have to forfeit. - Coach Pacowski said (Coach Pacowski cries as a teammate comforts him; Determined, Lincoln, still injured, stands up) LINCOLN: I'll do it, coach. - Lincoln said COACH AND LYNN: WHAT?! - they both said, shocked (Lynn jumps from her seat and lands on the foreground) LYNN: Little bro, that's nuts! - Lynn said - We have 1 minute left, you can't play! COACH: Yeah, you still injured, Lincoln. - Coach Pacowski pointed out - With a leg like that, you can't kick. LINCOLN: Either we forfeit or we play... - Lincoln said - Let me play, I may be burt, but I can't let the team down. (Coach Pacowski and Lynn looked at each other, and nod) COACH: Okay, Loud, you can play. - Coach Pacowski said LINCOLN: Thanks, I won't let you down. - Lincoln said - Lynn, you too. LYNN: Good luck out there, little bro.- Lynn said (Lynn and Lincoln both fist bump and she parkour back to her seat, impressing Lincoln once more) LINCOLN: I gotta let Lynn teach me those parkour lessons. - Lincoln said (At the field, Lincoln is running, a teammate pass the ball to another teammate, and then to Lincoln; Coach Pacowski looked at the scoreboard; It's 36-36, plus, it's 35 seconds left) COACH: Loud! - Coach Pacowski - We gotten 30 seconds! MAKE IT COUNT! (Lincoln has the ball, the opposite team players all run towards him, Lincoln then remembers a flashback of him and Lynn training) LINCOLN: What if I get injured, Lynn? - Lincoln ask LYNN: Easy! - Lynn said - Do the bicycle kick with your non-injured leg! (The flashback ends with a determined Lincoln switch legs and do the bicycle kick and the ball zooms and he made the goal, making Royal Woods win, 37-36) LYNN: HE DID IT! - Lynn chanted with excitement (The scoreboard buzzers and everyone cheers with excitement that Royal Woods won, Lynn jumps in glee; All of Lincoln's teammates give him a victory lap, Coach Pacowski was in tears of how Lincoln executed a great goal, they take home the trophy) COACH: Hey, say hello to that A+, Loud! - Coach Pacowski said proudly THE NEXT DAY (At school, Lincoln is staring at the winning trophy with Coach Pacowski) COACH: Loud, that was the most beautiful executed bicycle kick I have ever seen in my years of coaching. - Coach Pacowski said in awe - As a reward, here. (Coach Pacowski handed Lincoln the game's soccer ball) LINCOLN: The game's soccer ball? - Lincoln said, astonished - But why? COACH: Because you earned it. - Coach Pacowski said - Tell Lynn to give me some pointers. LINCOLN: Thanks, Coach Pacowski. - Lincoln said (Later, Lincoln is walking home, he carries the soccer ball, he arrives home, where Lynn is waiting for him) LYNN: Hey, little brother! - Lynn said - Great job at last night's game, I'm so proud of you! LINCOLN: Thanks, Lynn. - Lincoln said - Look. LYNN: The game's soccer ball? - Lynn said LINCOLN: Coach gave it to me as a reward for winning the game. - Lincoln says - I wanted you to have it for being a good coach and for being a good sister. (Lynn was touched by his words and she tackles him in a hug) LYNN: Thanks, Lincoln. - Lynn said (Outside, Lynn and Lincoln are sitting on the staircase, eating candy bars) LINCOLN: To be honest, Lynn, you are a very good coach. - Lincoln said LYNN: Thanks, Lincoln. - Lynn said - If you need a sparring partner, a coach, or someone who needs to play with, you know who to call: me. (They fist bump each other and shared another hug) LINCOLN: I love you, Lynn. - Lincoln said sweetly LYNN: I love you too, Lincoln. - Lynn said nicely - You wanna kick the ball around? LINCOLN: You know it, Lynn. - Lincoln said (Lynn and Lincoln get up and they kicked the ball around to each other, as the white hair and brunette of the family have fun with each other) THE END Trivia *During the training montage, the scene with Lynn riding her bike while Lincoln catches up to him is a homage to the eponymous video game from Nintendo, "Punch Out!!". *Reason for this fanfic is because of the episode from Teen Titans Go, "Kicking a Ball and Pretending to Be Hurt" and Fairly Odd Parents episode "He Poofs He Scores", which inspires me to write this fanfiction. *After watching The Loudest Yard, where Lynn trains Lincoln for football, I said, "Why not, Soccer?". Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lynn Loud